


Not the Only Fruit (日本語訳）

by Kyokana



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokana/pseuds/Kyokana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>クラウスは好ましからざるある意外な事実に気づく。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Only Fruit (日本語訳）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not the Only Fruit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/835183) by [Nomad (nomadicwriter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicwriter/pseuds/Nomad). 



> （Posted on　http://relishschokolade.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-22.html）

あのいまいましい泥棒のおかげで彼らはスペインの果樹園の半分を掘り起こさなくてはならなかった。もしクラウスのコンタクトが手がかりとして残していった絵画にエロイカが興味を持ちさえしなければ、部下Bのひどくあいまいな記憶を頼りに探さなくとも、今頃どこを探せばいいかもっとはっきりと分かっていたはずだ。トレーニングも受けたはずの情報部員が、観察するように言われた絵画に何の種類の果樹が描かれていたかすら思い出せないとは全く唖然とさせられた。

クラウスは車を離れオレンジ畑を大股で歩いて行きながら睨み付けた。ここに来る前に突然行って驚かしてやった怠け者達と違って、ここの連中はまだちゃんと掘っているだけましだった。木の間から、部下Zが暑さの為シャツを脱いで、上半身裸になった肌に汗がキラキラと光っているのが見えた。

Zは今では３０歳近くになり、一人前になってきた有能なエージェントだった。新人の頃のようなうぶな青年ではなくなっていたが、彼の怠惰な同僚に比べると今でもちゃんと体を鍛えていた。クラウスの観察にいまだ気が付かず、だが一生懸命掘って働いていた。クラウスは彼が屈み、シャベルで柔軟に土をすくうのを見ていた。彼の身体には脂肪は全くなく引き締った筋力だけで、滑らかな胸は少し日焼けしていた。Zは一瞬作業を止めて額にかかった髪をどけ、また屈み仕事を続けた。

やつは努力していい汗をかいている、とクラウスは満足げに思った。オレンジの木の陰に立ちながら、有能なエージェントが仕事をする様を見つめた。

しかしそれは近づいてきた人物に彼が気付かずにいた理由にはならなかった。

「景色を眺めているのかい、少佐？」豊かで楽しげな英語が彼の耳のすぐ後ろで言った。「君を責めることは出来ないよ。彼はすばらしい眺めだからね。」

クラウスがすぐさま振り返り不明瞭に返答しようとする間にも、彼の心臓はバクバクし口はあんぐりと開いた。伯爵は幸福に輝いた微笑を浮かべ彼の目の前に立っていた。黄金のカールは彼のばかげたほど派手なシャツの肩の上に落ちていて、彼の細長い指の間には盗んだオレンジがあった。

非常に純粋なことをいやらしくほのめかされ、叱ろうとクラウスの口が声にならない怒りを発している間も、彼はうれしそうに微笑んでいた。

しかし何故彼がそこに立ってZを長い間見つめていたのか、というのに反論する十分な理由がないことに気づき、クラウスの頭の中で何かが凍りついた。何故彼がZにそんなにも魅惑されたのか。。。

彼はそれ以上考えまいと思ったが、伯爵のにやにやした顔が目の前にあってはそうすることは簡単ではなかった。まるでこの堕落者が彼の考えを見透かすことが出来るかのごとく、しなやかな、筋肉質の汗をかいた体のイメージがクラウス自身を裏切り彼の頭の中をいっぱいにした。そのイメージは健全というには似つかわしくないものだった。

それよりも悪いことに、伯爵の大きな青い目の中に何かが新たに光っていた。目には好奇心と共に欲の深さのようなものが現れていた。小首をかしげ、畏怖の念に満ちた笑顔で彼は言った。「彼に見惚れていただろ、君。」伯爵は楽しげな忍び笑いを手の裏で隠した。「少佐？」

ピシッ何かが音を立てた。彼の癇癪がいつか血管を破裂させるだろうといつも皆が言っていたが、文字通り何かが壊れた感じがした。耳鳴りがし、解き放たれた感情の高まりで体が震えているのを感じた。

その異変は外部にも明白だった。伯爵は声を上げ、盗んだオレンジをクラウスに放り投げ逃げようとした。オレンジは彼の胸に当たり、前によろめきながら彼は無意識に掴み取ったが、そこでものすごい眩暈に襲われ、倒れないように木にしがみ付いた。彼は喘いで、強い日差しの中で厚手のスーツを着ていたにも関わらず身震いした。影は濃くなり、色は歪められた。これは心臓発作か？それとも脳卒中？

「少佐？」遠くから叫び声が聞こえるような気がした。彼が振り向くと、部下たちが慌てて少佐のもとに駆け寄ってきていた。Zはその一団の最先端にいた。まだ上半身裸のまま。。。まだ。。。

美しいまま。クラウスが自分の厄介な考えを追いやろうとしていた狭間からその言葉は漏れた。もしクラウスの目を捉えたのがエロイカかGだったら、言い訳は山のように出来た。ホモ野郎は派手でわざと目立つような服装をしていたからとか、彼らがとんでもないことをしでかさないか見張っていなくてはならないから、とか。それに彼らを見ることによって彼の中に沸き立ってきた熱はいつも決まって怒りだけだった。。。

しかしながらZはホモ野郎ではなかった。彼はまともな、ハンサムな青年だった。そして実際のところクラウスは彼を見つめていた。見惚れていたと言えるかもしれない。そして最悪なことにあの忌々しい変態にそれを見られてしまった。あの泥棒は絶対にそのことを忘れないだろうし、クラウスにも忘れさせはしないだろう。

不吉な核潜水艦が水面下に潜むように、この現状が彼の頭の中に浮かんできた。過去に見えはしたがそのたびに断固として無視し続けた影が、今ではついに恐るべき避けがたいこととして現れた。

彼は息が出来なかった。クラウスはその苦しくなった胸部をつかみながら、目の前が暗くなり気を失った。

*

その比較的心地よい失神状態は数秒しか続かなかった。クラウスはオレンジの木の下で倒れているところに目が覚めた。心配そうにひそひそと話している複数の男性の声が耳に入った。

「毒を盛られたのかな？」

「伯爵はそんなことしないわよ！」

「伝染病だったらどうする？」

「もしかしたらオレンジのアレルギーがあるのかもしれないぞ。」

「服を緩めないと。」

最後のコメントは絶対Gであり、その危機感でクラウスは目をパッと開けた。そして彼はGだけでなくZまでもが例のすばらしい裸の上半身を乗り出して危険なほど近くにいるのに気が付いた。「少佐？」彼は青い目を心配の為一段と大きくして、脈を測るためにクラウスの首に手を伸ばしながら聞いた。

「うわあああああああっ！」先程の心地悪い考えのすぐ後に急接近され、クラウスはもう手に負えず転げて逃げた。彼はどこかへ逃げなくてはならなかった。このことについて考えたくはなかったが、考えなければいけないとしたら今のこの場所では考えたくはなかった。

クラウスの心臓はまだ激しく波打っており、彼は苦労しながら起き上った。Zは自分がクラウスの苦痛の原因だとは全く気が付かずに、彼を手助けするためすぐ傍に立っていた。クラウスは反射的にZを怒鳴ろうとしたが、これをZのせいにするわけにはいかなかった。そしてパニックしてそうしようとした自分に、多少の惨めな罪の意識を感じた。

この倒錯は彼自身のせいであり、エロイカがこの事実を闇から公の場に引っ張り出したことに怒りは感じたが、エロイカのせいにさえすることは出来ないと思った。彼はまた過度に激しく呼吸し始め、支えに近くの木につかまった。

「少佐、あなたは。。。今意識を失いました。」Zが言いにくそうに言ってきた。「少々横になられたほうが。。。」

「ナンセンスだ！」クラウスは身を起こし怒鳴った。「俺はただ。。。きざ野郎の気持ち悪いほのめかしに圧倒されただけだ。」

「ええ、少佐。」Zは従順に言った。しかしMとPの後ろでのひそひそ話が彼に聞こえないと思っていたら、彼らは甚だしい考え違いをしていた。「でも。。。」

「俺は無能なお前らが引き起こしたこの混乱を対処しに今からホテルに戻る。」Zがそのように提案し、実際にはそうであるが彼がまるで逃げたかのように部下たちに思われる前に少佐は言った。「ファイルを夜までに見つけろ！そのためにスペイン中の果樹の下を掘り起こさなければならないとしてもだ！」

部下どもの顔は青白くなり、怖がったネズミの大群のように慌てて仕事に戻った。

とりあえず、怒鳴って脅かすことは彼がまだすがっていられることの一つだった。

*

クラウスは仕事をするべきだとは思いつつも、惨めすぎてホテルのベッドに横になっていた。ミニバーの誘惑は大きかったが、そのうち絶対にエロイカが現れる。やつが現れた時酔っぱらっている事態だけは避けたかった。酔っぱらっていてはクラウスは何か危険なことを口走ってしまうかもしれなかったから。例えば真実とか。

なんとも悲惨な真実。天井のひび割れを眺めながら、意志の力だけでそれが落ちてくるようにしようとしたがもちろんそんなことは起きず、クラウスは先程何が起こったのかというひどく不快なことについて考えなくてはならなかった。

何も起きたわけではない。考えながら彼の心臓はドキドキと音を立てた。彼は。。。何もしなかった。見ること以外は。

しかし彼のカトリック教徒としての教育が、見ること自体が罪であると思い出させた。特に今回それが初めてでなかった場合は。追いやっておこうと決めていた記憶が蘇ってきてあるパターンを形成しようとしていた。

学生の頃サッカーの練習をしている時、いつも彼がいかにヨハンの華麗なフットワークを立ち止まって見ていたか。またはいかに元同僚のスヴェンが何本もの煙草を吸いながら立って窓の下を眺めている様を見ていたか。そしてあの泥棒さえ　―　彼がふざけるのを止め黙って仕事をしている時は、実に効率的でエレガントな動作だった。自分は他人の能力を目の当たりにし称賛しているだけだ、と彼は自分自身に言い聞かせた。しかし彼の心臓をドキドキさせ、喉を固くし、そわそわさせたのは称賛ではなかった。そしてエレガントな指やサッカーのユニフォームから出た日に焼けた長い脚に目がいったのは、彼の情報部員としての観察力のトレーニングの結果ではなかった。

この数年、言い訳の繰返しはだんだんつらくなってきた。そして今それはついに表面に現れ、彼はそのことを直視しなければならなかった。

その事実とは、クラウス・ハインツ・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ、エーベルバッハ家の跡取り、NATOの少佐、世界的に恐れられた「鉄のクラウス」は。。。他の男を見るのが好きな男だった。もしかしたらただ見るだけよりも何かもっとしたい男かもしれなかった。

彼は喉を詰まらせていたものを飲み込んだ。それは。。。不公平だった。彼は今まで全て正しい行いをしてきたはずだ。彼に出来る限りのことをやってきた。他に何が出来たというのか？もっと女性を追いかける努力をすれば良かったのか？しかしそれが今までもたらしたことといえば、何かが違うという不快な意識を表面に浮かび上がらせるだけだった。

そして今それが表面に現れた　―　そしてエロイカが知った。ということはクラウスは何か行動を起こさなくてはならなかった。何をするべきかは分からなかった。というのも暴力で泥棒を追い払おうとしても根本的な解決にはならないと嫌々ながら分かっていたからだ。そして彼が取れる可能性のある他の行動はすべて恐ろしかった。

結局のところミニバーは悪い選択ではないかもしれなかった。

*

ドアの鍵を開ける音が聞こえたが、それはまったく予想外ではなかった。クラウスはすでにドアの真後ろに立っていて、泥棒が忍び入ろうとしたとたんドアを押し戻し、ドアは泥棒の顔にぶつかった。

エロイカがびっくりして不平を言いながら後方によろめいたのを見てクラウスの気分はだいぶ良くなった。ただそのいい気分はもしかしたら彼の体内のアルコールによるものだったのかもしれないが。

「ひどく意地悪だね。」エロイカはこわばって言った。痛めた鼻を摩り、憤然として口を尖らせた。

「罪のない人のホテルの部屋へ侵入しようとした罰だ。」クラウスは言い、ミニバーの残りを見に戻った。ミニバーの中には今ではもう女子が飲むような怪しげな甘いカクテルしか残っていなかった。しかしそんなことを気にするのにはもう遅すぎた。クラウスは身近なボトルを手に取った。

エロイカはすばやく落ち着きを取り戻し、笑った。「おや、でも君はそんなに罪がないわけでもないだろう、少佐？」言いながらエロイカは少佐のネクタイを掴み、それに指を這わせられるほど近寄った。「このお堅いビジネススーツの下には、それは情熱的な男性が潜んでいるんだ。」

「激怒しとる男性だ。」ネクタイを引き離しながら彼は訂正した。しかしながらこの少々酔っぱらった状態では、口調にいつものようなきつさはなくなっていた。

「さあさあ、少佐」エロイカは言い、ベッドの隅に意図的に誘うように立った。くそっ、何故彼は以前のようにやつのこのような動作に気づかない幸福な状態に戻れないのか。それかせめて気づいてないと自分に言い聞かせられるような状態に。「あのオレンジ畑でZ君の多くの魅力を惚れ惚れと眺めていなかったふりはできないよ。」

「俺は俺の好きなふりをする！」クラウスはきつい口調で言った。待て。これが俺が言おうとしていたことか？彼は手にしていた小さなボトルを睨んだ。忌々しい女のカクテルめ。

エロイカの微笑はさらに大きくなり、彼はクラウスの頬を触れるため身を乗り出した。クラウスの反応は鈍く、伯爵が艶っぽいトーンで話し出すのを恐怖の為目を見開いて見るだけだった。「G君が言うには、君が暑さで倒れたとか。」伯爵は猫なで声で言った。「君をその暑苦しい服から解放してあげるよ。」クラウスはエレガントな指が彼のボタンを外しにかかるまでその場で凍りつき、その後やっと叫び声をあげ後退した。

「俺は寒いんだ！」彼は腕を胸の間で組み、自分の身を守った。彼は本当に震えていた。

「では私が温めてあげるよ。」エロイカはクラウスを自分の腕で包みながら言った。「私の愛しい、頑固な少佐」彼は愛情を込めて言った。「今回だけでも自分の欲望を満足させてみないか？君の自制力は高潔だが、いつも見るだけで決して触らないのはひどく気が滅入らないかい？」

クラウスはエロイカの腕から脱出するのに多分必要より多くの時間をかけてしまっていると思った。「お前のような堕落者が自制力について何を知っとる？」彼は問いただした。　「お前は欲するものを全て盗むではないか。」

エロイカは彼の気障っぽい服から想像させるよりも男っぽい低い含み笑いをした。「ああ、でも君の目の前にある君の欲しいものをどうして拒むんだい。。。まさに君に獲得して欲しがっているものを？」彼は腕を広げ、目を閉じ、顔をクラウスの方へ上げた。彼の唇は少し開いており、クラウスはその場に釘付けになった。そして初めてそれが欲しい。。。と認めた。

酔っぱらった上、彼にとって都合の悪い証拠の重さに耐えかね、初めて彼は自分自身に本当に見ることを許した。エロイカのフリルのシャツはもちろんばかげていたし、大量の黄金のカールは本当に非実用的であった。後者についてはクラウスも大きな声で言える立場ではなかったが。しかしけばけばしい装飾の中身は、シーザー・ガブリエルのような弱々しい少年とは違っていた。広い肩に強い顎、芸術家の手に体操選手の柔軟な筋肉。シトラス系のアフターシェーブは、Gのふざけたフローラル系とは大違いだった。

男性ぽさ。。。クラウスが。。。全く魅力を感じないわけではないものだった。。。

彼はいつも自分が忌み嫌うように教わってきたまさにその変態だったようだ。どれだけの否定も頑固な虚偽もそれを打ち消すことは出来なかったし、彼がその事実を自分で自覚した今、いったいどれだけの間彼はその誘惑に抗えるのか？もしかしたらここで彼を何年もの間追ってきた堕落者に屈した方が、罪もない若き純粋なZを危険にさらすよりもましかもしれなかった。

屈服することがそんなに悪いことか。。。？

エロイカはウィンクのように片目を開け、盗み見をした。「まだ自分自身と戦っているのかい、少佐？」　物事を心得たように笑いながら言った。「最後段階を実行する手助けが必要かな？」

「Nein!」クラウスは怒鳴り、きざ野郎のソフトな言語では強調しきれないのでドイツ語で言った。彼は前進し、エロイカのフリルのシャツを掴み、彼を引き寄せた。

そして彼はエロイカを廊下に放り出し、大きな音をさせてドアを閉めた。

ホモかもしれないが、それでも彼は鉄のクラウスであり、降伏は彼のスタイルではなかった。

 

＜終わり＞


End file.
